


Vali the child of a child

by skylerkyriu



Series: the pritispuki series [1]
Category: morse mathology
Genre: Arguments, Character Death, Death, Hate, Hela loves her son and father, Loki is Vali's father, Love, M/M, Sad Ending, Vali feels, Vali is a strong fighter, Vali learns magic, Vali loves his grandfather, Vali loves his mother, Vali needs a hug, a sequel to a request, inbred child, mistaken truth, short of after Thor: The Dark World story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylerkyriu/pseuds/skylerkyriu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a sequel to a story request. if you want to see the story just go to Loki/Hela and click on the youtuber 'Pritispuki' and you'll find the video 'son of Loki'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vali the child of a child

it has been nineteen years since the day Loki found out of his son's existence. two years after that day the Alfather had died in battle with his son. his wife Firgga died three months after, from a an illness. soon Loki found himself saddened and yet hopeful. this could be the chance to raise his 'grandson' in a healthy environment. he had become so used to thinking that his son Vali was his grandson. so much so, that he was beginning to believe it.

 

 

his daughter however, hadn't. she had often begged for him to know the truth. Loki didn't like lying any more than she did, but if he knew, the boy would crumble. when they reached Asgard they were less than welcomed. the guards held their spears up, the one's who feared ran away, and those who stayed were shocked to see their living breathing bodies or hateful of them.

 

after much convincing they finally allowed Loki, his daughter and 'grandson' to rule the kingdom. Hela often had to remind them that after chasing her away from her home, she didn't have the heart enough to end their sorry lives. they stopped them from being taken over by another realm for it to expand its empire. or anarchy, chaos. children's lives lost to an ordinary man or woman as their ruler.

 

 

while Vali grew Hela kept quiet of the truth. here and there Loki could see the love in her eyes when she looked at him. poor child. so confused. he didn't like knowing his daughter loved him in that way. Vali grew to become much like his father- or rather 'Grandfather'. he took on his black hair, facial features, and deep voice as he grew older. he learnt his magic from Loki and sparing training from his mother. by the time he was nineteen he was known as the dark prince. for his intellect, strength, and bravery. but more so of his black hair.

 

" _it is said that the dark prince's hair is so black that you can see your reflection in it."_

 

 

humoured Loki often called him 'darky' as a short nickname.

 

 

tonight was a tiresome night. Hela had a dream that something awful would happen to Vali at the rainbow bridge. she came to Loki saying the dream was a sign for them to tell their son of his birth. Loki denied her, but Hela was always a stubborn child. she wouldn't give up that easily.

 

 

 

"what if that dream was a sign for you to forget the secret and move on?" Loki said pacing the room.

 

 

"that's all I've been doing Loki!" she snapped back. "it's a sign to say stop what you're doing and tell the truth." 

 

 

"don't talk to your father like that." Loki was growing sick of her complaining. why couldn't she just accept it was nothing but a dream.

 

"father? or Grandfather?" she asked. Loki rolled his eyes at that. not this again. "that doesn't even make any sense. you are not my grandchild. you are my daughter. you can't talk in Vali's place."

 

 

"and you are the father of my child." she said.

 

 

"don't. say that. I love him and I'm raising him, isn't that enough?" he asked.

 

 

 

"how can you say that? you're teaching him magic that is all. I was the one who sang for him when he couldn't get to sleep. let him sleep in my bed after a night scare. you did nothing!" she screamed.

 

 

"I love him!"

 

"then why won't you tell him the truth?!"

 

it was turning into a screaming match now. who was the loudest instead of who was right.

 

"you drugged me. slept with me and then sent my away!" Loki yelled.

 

"you were about to attack me!" she screamed back.

 

"can you blame me? you are a reckless child and you always will be. I thought you having Vali you'd grow up by now, but it is clear you haven't." Loki was trying to calm down now. he couldn't have Vali hearing all of this.

 

"I brought up our son on the belief that you!" he said pointing. "would hide the fact that he is mine. if you really love me you'll keep it a secret." said Loki. 

 

 

*******************************************

 

 

 

Vali walked up the cold golden hallway. the sun had disappeared and the stars were out. Vali planned on teleporting to his mothers room for fun. as a surprise to scare her. but when he called for the power it teleported him outside her room. Vali rolled his eyes at his failure in the magic. his Grandfather wouldn't be pleased. then he heard yelling. he knelt next the door to hear the conversation better.

 

"you attacked me!" came a voice.

 

 

"can you blame me?! you are a reckless child and you always will be. I thought you having Vali you'd grow up by now, but it is clear you haven't." came another.

 

 

Vali could tell it was his mother and grandfather. they were arguing a lot lately, but these few weeks more so.

 

"I brought up our son on the belief that you, would hide the fact that he is mine. if you really love me you'll keep it a secret."

 

a slight whimper escaped Vali's mouth. barely hear able.

 

Vali couldn't breath. he....he....

 

 

his grandfather- father......soon Vali lept up and ran. he ran down the hall to his room before he could remember the teleportation spell. after the green mist had disappeared around him he was in his room. he crawled to his bed sobbing. ' _no, it wasn't true.'_

 

 

 

 

******************************************

 

"Loki, Vali isn't coming out of his room." Hela said worryingly. "it's been three days." Hela just assumed he'd gone out for the whole day with his friends on the first day .on the second day she panicked and worried for the guards to find him. and by the third she had received news that the maids could no longer clean his room. 

 

 

Loki looked at the door for a moment and knocked on it.

 

 

"darky, are you alright?" asked Loki calling him by his nickname.

 

no answer.

 

"Loki, was he with you when you at the magic training session today?" asked Hela.

 

Loki gave a shake of his head, lowering any hopes Hela had for Vali's return to the sunlight. "please, Vali come out. are you hurt?" she asked.

 

 

"darky, come out. do you want to talk about anything?"

 

 

******

 

 

inside the room Vali cursed the sound of Loki's voice. he attacked her, made her raise me, I'm a bastard. her attacked her, made her raise me, I'm a bastard. that was all that went through his mind. his head was a tangle of emotional hurt and trying to figure out the story. eventually Vali made up his own story in his head. without meaning to. the story was that his mother was afraid of her father, and that's why she's too scared to run away. her father harmed her and then his was born. yes, that must have been the story. 

 

 

he did not hate his mother. she let him snuggle next to her when he had a nightmare. she read to him and sang to him at night, she put him first. all Loki did was teach him magic. well he did more than that but he did it, just to get on his good side. ' _but thank you, father. you gave me the best gift of all. the trick_ to _your punishment.'_

 

"Vali come out here now!" his mother snapped. "stop acting like a child."

 

 

 

"are you physically hurt? I know I trick to healing those." his father said. he must have assumed he had trouble in the outside world. it was partly true. he wasn't the must liked child in school. 

 

the door opened. and Vali stepped out. "mother, _grandfather_." said Vali putting a tone in his voice when he addressed Loki. "I would like to know of this spell. healing?" he asked.

 

"why? are you hurt?" asked his mother touching him to try and see where the bruises and cuts were.

 

 _'mother, my wounds are inside, not outside.'_ Vali thought. Loki gave a nod and walked down the hall with Vali close behind. staring knives at his back. "come along mother, you can watch." Vali said looking back to her.

 

_'yes, watch as I kill the man who harmed you.'_

 

if he learned how to heal his own wounds Loki couldn't harm him. and he would, if he harmed his own daughter he'd harm his own son. his mother.

 

 

***************

 

 

his mother was at the top seating area like Vali had asked and his father and him were in the arena. a small circle with dried dusty dirt. right the first thing you need to do is hurt yourself." said Loki. so h pulled a dagger out and slowly cut his hand. opening the skin and letting the blood drip down his hand and to the floor. _'oh if only that was your throat.'_ Vali thought sadistically. "then you need to ignore the pain and turn that concentration to the healing." said Loki preparing himself for the healing.  

 

 

 

soon a white golden swirl of air surrounded his hand and the skin slowly knitted itself back together. " now you try." he said tossing the knife to his 'grandson'.

 

 

' _oh you'd like that wouldn't you?_ **father.** you'd love it if it hurt myself.' 

 

 

Vali more of slit his hand with one quick swipe than slowly and carefully cut it. the blood went over the dirt instead of neatly dripping down onto his boot. Vali closed his eyes and pictured the hatred he had of this fucking father. he wasn't his father. he would never be his father, not after everything he had down---"Vali!" his mother called. Vali looked up at her and hissed in pain.

 

 

 

his hand wasn't healing as neatly as it did his fathers. instead there was a green acidy bubbly feeling on his skin as the flesh mangled itself together. Vali remembered that if hatred filled your heart the effects of the magic would turn darker. whatever your mood the magic matched. when it was gone Vali gave a smirk. "thank you father." he said.

 

 

Loki stood still and Hela gripped her seat.

 

"what?" asked his father. "where did you hear that?" he asked worryingly. good he had him. weak and vulnerable. Vali lifted his head and glared at him. "you attacked mother," he began as he walked closer. "you impregnated her with me. you made her raise me by herself. and you didn't even bother to call me son **once."**

 

 

he gripped the dagger tightly. "and thank you for giving me this dagger." he threw the dagger at Loki almost hitting his face. then a blast of energy hit Loki sending him back onto the ground. "VALI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" his mother screamed.

 

 

 

"don't worry mother. I'll avenge you after what he did." said Vali. running up to Loki. when Loki got to his feet he was met with his son beating him. "stop." called Hela.

 

 

"stop it Vali you don't understand." tried Loki.

 

 

"lire!" screamed Vali. Loki moved and tripped his son to pick up the dagger. "I will not fight you, Vali." Loki said.

 

"you won't fight me why? because I'm your son or your grandson?" he asked. Loki did not answer, even as Hela made her way down the seats to reach her son and father.

 

"Vali, I am your father. I hid the truth because it would cause you to do this. and I never left your mother to raise you alone. remember when you fell out of the tree and cut yourself, remember when I cut _myself_ so we could share the pain. and the promise I made. 'if you fall, then I'll fall too.'"

 

"if you really do consider yourself _my_ father. you'll meet me at the rainbow bridge. we'll settle this there." when Hela arrived Vali slipped away into the air.

 

"I'm going." said Loki about to walk away.

 

"no- let me come with you." said Hela tugging on his arm. "he'll listen to me. he thinks you raped me, so if I say you didn't then he'll--"

 

 

"he'll what? calm down? stop killing me? it'll all go back to the way it was? no, Hela, when Vali comes back he'll need his mother to calm him, it doesn't matter what happens with to his.....his.."

 

"please.." Hela sobbed. "I don't want you to die."

 

Loki stopped and looked at his daughter. she couldn't raise Vali alone. she already lost her mother in Asgard, should she lose her father as well?

 

 

 

**********************

 

 

 

 

when Loki arrived at the rainbow bridge by horse he allowed Hela to get off first. she ran to Vali telling him to stop. both Loki and Vali were garbed in battle armour, meaning Vali had every intension to kill his father. Vali put his hand up to try and stop his mother. but she didn't listen. she needed to be close to her son. if she didn't it would cost Loki's life. maybe even hers. while Loki wore his horned helmet and golden armour with a green cape to match, Vali wore a horned helmet but it was shorter and his armour covered his whole body unlike Loki's. 

 

"mother, I cannot avenge you if you get in the way. rest in your room. be safe."

 

 

"Vali don't you dare--" Hela was not allowed to finish for when she blinked, her vision beheld the sight of her room. 

 

"what did you do?" yelled Loki trying to catch Hela before she faded.

 

"I sent her back home. now it's just you and me."

 

 

"your mother was just about to explain everything to you!"

 

 

"yes, she was going to take the blame because 'if she loved you enough' she'd do this for you and that for you. well I've had enough."

 

 

"I don't want to kill you Vali. when I knock you down I'll heal you, and then you can listen to your mother about the _real_ story. even if it means chaining you up in a cell. I want you to know the truth."

 

Vali screamed as he lunged at Loki. Loki threw his daggers at his son, aiming for his legs and arms. Vali battered them away with his gold and silver spear. Vali ran up to his father and missed nearly falling over the edge of the Bifrost. then they circled each other. Loki with Gunnir in his hands, ready to fire. they tackled each other. each blow they sent they dodged.

 

 

 

it was like Loki was fighting himself. Vali really was the perfect warrior in all the nine realms. Loki turned his back on him for a second and Vali his him with the butt on his spear. Loki slipped and Gunnir fell out of his hands. he turned over to see his son's one-pointed-spear turn into a two-pointed-spear.

 

 

"there you go father, you should have just left mother alone." he said with a sickening smile. before he lifted the spear ready slit Loki's stomach with it, Loki tripped his son again and moved his head to the left as the spear sliced the rainbow bridge, near his right shoulder. his son fell and Loki moved to try and kick him down, but Vali rolled over in time and slipped off the bridge. he screamed for his father. holding onto the rainbow bridge for dear life.

 

 

"Vali grab my hand." Loki said reaching down to try and catch him. "please, your mother would grieve of this." Loki caught his sons hand.

 

"why would you help me. after-"

 

"you're mother used me! I would never harm her. you know I love her. take my hand!" Loki said cutting his son off.

 

 

"things can't go back to the way they were. tell mother I love her. tell her....tell her I'm sorry." Vali began.

 

"remember the promise I made. 'if you fall, then I'll fall with you', and I intend to keep that promise" Loki said as a tear escaped his eye. but it wasn't enough. "I love you father." Vali let go and fell into the water, the strong waves crashing over him as his armour weighed him down, and pulled him down onto the seabed floor. his lungs filling with air. Loki watched the sea for a while, letting the tears fall.

he sat up and slammed his fist against the bridge. screaming curses and whys into the air.

 

 

 

when he moved, he moved to pick up the knife he had thrown at his own son. he saw Hela running. she was too far away from him to stop this now. he loved her, but he had a promise to keep. he moved some of his armour before placing the knife at his chest.

 

 

"I love you Hela. and Vali. and Sgyin. but I have a promise to keep." he plunged the knife into his chest, causing him to grunt In pain and hear the scream of Hela from far away. Loki fell to the rainbow bridge, feeling the blood escaping his wounds. "I love you Hela my daughter. and Vali my son. my broken son. whom I didn't save from any pain."

 

"I love you."

*******************

 

 

when Hela reached the dead body who was her lover and friend and father she tried to wake him. she looked around she couldn't see anyone. they were in the middle of the bridge. then the image of the dream hit her. oh, no she'd done this. she shook Loki again. she didn't want him dead. "please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead. 

 

"Vali?!"

 

 

"Vali?!"

 

"no, no, no. please, don't. don't leave me here you know I'd never do that to you." she said to Loki. rocking the dead body in her arms. her only parent. her son.

 

gone.

 

she moved to rest her head near her fathers chest. she loved him. he was her lover. how could he do this?!

they were all gone and they left her. alone. they left her alone. and Hela would be damned if she lived a life alone. she wanted them back. she'd kill herself if she could see them one more time. then a thought came to mind. she moved her head up and looked at the dagger. she'd kill herself if she could see them one more time. she'll die if she could see them again. she sobbed a little more onto her fathers stomach before she kissed her father on the lips. she tie-dyed him up. putting his armour back on, and moving the weapons nearby in a neat row on the bridge./p>

 

 

 

she laid herself near Loki, holding his hand and kissing his lips one more time before she dragged the knife out of his body and quickly into hers. blood came out of her mouth as she chocked on it.

 

 

"we'll see each other one day." Hela said through the blood.

 

 

 

*****************************

 

"mother." came a calm voice from behind her. she turned and smiled knowing that voice. "Hela." came the most familiar voice. 

"hello father, Vali." she smiled and ran over to them. 

 

"we're back mother." said Vali. 

 

"are you happy?" asked Loki kissing her forehead as she held her tall son. 

 

he looked so much like his father she thought. 

 

 

"yes......yes I am happy."


End file.
